Her Big Fluttering Heart
by Neoraichu
Summary: Big Macintosh and Fluttershy have feelings for each other, but neither can bring themselves to confess their feelings to the other. But things are coming that will change all that. What will they do when circumstances drive them into each others legs? I should have mentioned sooner that Pinkie Pie/Rainbow Dash became a couple in one of my earlier stories, "Applejack's Rope Trick"
1. Chapter 1

"Her Big Fluttering Heart"

by Neoraichu

Big Macintosh X Fluttershy

...

Fluttershy made her rounds of the chicken hens in their coup, making sure that each and every one was properly watered, fed, and had their wastes removed from the space around their nests. The rooster was perched on her rump, looking over Fluttershy as she tended to every one of his hens. There was still a few eggs to gather from the late layers.

"My," said Fluttershy quietly, "You have so many hens to look after. I wonder how you keep up your strength to tend to them all."

"Bawk," said the rooster.

"I suppose that would help."

"Bawk," said the rooster.

"Really," she replied, "There's no need to brag."

"Fluttershy," called a stallion from outside, "I brung them thar apples y'all asked fer."

"Ah," she said, "I suppose that must be Big Macintosh."

She gently chased the rooster from her rump as she went outside. He was walking by the chicken coup with a couple of baskets of apples on the sides of his barrels. She couldn't help but like his red color, his orange hair, mane and tail, his golden yellow hooves, and his large green apple (that appeared to be cut in half) cutie mark.

"Hello Big Macintosh," she said quietly.

"Howdy Fluttershy," he replied amiably.

"I see you brought all the apples I requested."

"Of course."

"You're so dependable."

"Of course I is when it comes ta you."

Fluttershy blushed as she said, "Thank you."

"Y'all is the perdiest Pegasus I knows."

She blushed more as she said, "I couldn't be."

"Ya is, ya is I tells ya."

She was rendered speechless.

"So where y'all want these here apples?"

"Just put them with the rest over there in the shed," she replied as she pointed to the shed with her hoof.

He walked in the direction indicated as she smiled softly at Fluttershy. She sighed as she watched him swaying his hips as he walked.

"I wish I could tell him how I really feel," she sighed softly to no one in particular.

She waited a while as he unloaded the apples into the shed, and then he returned with neither baskets nor apples remaining.

"Well, I wish I could stay longer, but Applejack is expectin me to come right back home. We all got things ta do today."

"I understand," she replied quietly, "I hope the rest of your day goes well for you."

"An the same to y'all", he replied as he walked away.

'Oh how can I get a stud as wonderful as him to notice little me', she thought as she watched him go, 'I wish he'd take care of me like I take care of my animals, or he takes care of his apple orchard.'

She turned and went back to the house slightly saddened that Big Macintosh had left once more without knowing how she felt about him. Sometimes being shy was a burden to the quiet pale Pegasus. She wondered if anything could bring the two of them together. If anyone realized the situation well enough to even try to help them.

...

"Applejack!" called Big Macintosh as he approached the main house, "I's home!"

"I hears ya!" Applejack called back, "Did y'all flirt withen Fluttershy?"

"Flirt?" he replied, "Whatcha all talkin bout?"

She waited at the door for him to get closer before she said, "I've seen the way y'all looks at her. I can tell when y'all likes a mare."

"I don't know whatcha all is talkin bout, little sister," he answered, "I couldn't be interested in a mare who could never be interested in lil'ole me."

"What makes ya think she ain't interested in you?"

"Cause she's all sweet an innocent," he mused, "she couldn't like someone who's made love ta as many mares as I all have. I ain't sweet nor innocent."

"Did she all tell ya thats herself?"

"No," he answered, "I've never been able ta flirt wif her or tells her how I feel bout her..."

"So ya does has feelins for her!"

"Well ya," he said slightly awkwardly, "I does like her. I likes her a lot. I jus knows she caint fell da same bout me."

"Ya won't know fer sure if'n ya never asks her, would'ya?"

"Look. Don't sez nothin to Fluttershy bout this. I'll tells her how I feels bout her when I think she all wants ta hear it."

"Somewhere around the twelf of never," she muttered quietly.

"What was that?"

"Twernt nothin," she said quickly, "Nothin at all."


	2. Chapter 2

"Her Big Fluttering Heart" Pt 2

by Neoraichu

Big Macintosh X Fluttershy

...

A month passed since Big Macintosh's last apple delivery to Fluttershy's farm, and it was about time for him to deliver some more. He gathered his apple carrying rig, and a couple of baskets of ripe red apples just picked a few days before, and tried to quietly leave Sweet Apple Acres. The large red pony was trying to sneak out without being seen by Applejack, because he knew she would tease him about his feelings for sweet Fluttershy.

He looked up into the sky, and noticed that gray clouds were gathering. It looked like it would rain before too long. A cool wind was blowing down from the north, and he could smell the moisture as the breeze carried it. It was the smell of coming rain. He figured he would have to hurry if he was going to beat the rain on his way back home, so he hurried down the road.

Unfortunately, he didn't quite get away without being seen by Applejack.

"Hey Romeo!" she called after him, "Gives Fluttershy a big ole kiss fer me!"

He just pretended not to hear. Applejack seemed to believe he didn't hear.

The large pony's heart beat faster and his breath came quicker as he pushed his pace. At first, he was trotting, but soon was in a full gallop towards the sweet Pegasus' house. He crossed the road leading to Ponyville as the first fat raindrops starting falling around him. By the time he got half way from the road to Fluttershy's house, it was a steady rain. When her house came into view, he was caught in a full downpour. The temperature dropped fast as the rain chilled everything it touched.

Fluttershy was standing out on her porch anxiously awaiting Big Macintosh when he came into view. She gestured towards the open door with her head as she turned to face the door.

Big Macintosh ran up the stairs to the porch, but stopped short of the door. He sat down panting with his flank still in the rain. Even though he was sweating from running, he was also shivering from the cold rain that soaked him.

"Please," said Fluttershy quietly, "You can come in out of the rain."

"I don't wanna git yer floor all wet an dirty, Missy" he said amiably.

"But I don't want you to catch cold out here."

"I'll be alright," he said evenly, "No bug or germ can get me down."

"Well at least let me help you get those baskets off you," she replied.

So together, they took the apple baskets off him and set them under a porch table. But by then, the wind picked up and the rain was blowing in over the entire porch.

"Please come in," she begged.

"No," he replied, "I'll go out ta the shed. I won't mess up yer house an all."

Without waiting for her answer, he ran towards the shed. He heard the door to the house close behind him, so he wasn't worried about Fluttershy. But when he was half way there, he realized he wasn't alone. He realized that the shy Pegasus mare was following him by the hoof sounds behind him.

He reached the shed and slipped inside, keeping the door open for Fluttershy. Once they were both in, he closed the door. Now Fluttershy was soaked in the cold rain, and she shivered worse than him.

"Why are you out here?" he asked, "You should be back in your nice cozy house."

"I can't leave you out here alone," she replied.

"Y'all didn't has to do that fer me," he answered evenly, "I's a big stallion and not afraid ta be alone."

"But it's something I wanted to do. I know you're big and strong, and not afraid of anything, but I didn't want to be rude to you."

"Yer too kind."

The wind picked up speed, howling around the little shed, and they could hear the rain pounding on the roof of the shed. The shed was not built to stay warm in the cold or winter, so the temperature inside fell as the cold downpour sucked the heat out of it. He looked around the shed until he found a heavy blanket that was too threadbare to keep in the house any more. Taking the blanket, he coaxed the shy Pegasus into sitting, and then wrapped her in the blanket to cover her neck, shoulders, barrel and wings underneath.

"What about you?" she asked, "Aren't you cold?"

"Na," he replied (even though he was shivering a bit and she could see it), "I only found this here one blanket and y'all need it more than I does."

"Thank you," she said very quietly, "You're the one who's too kind."

Just then, there was a horrible breaking and groaning sound coming from outside, and a huge tree crashed down in front of the shed. Branches broke the windows, tore into the walls, and broke the door half breaking it into the shed. They instinctively leaped back from the door as the front of the shed partly collapsed.

The wind and the rain blew into the wrecked front, and soon there was not much space left in the shed that wasn't getting wet. Big Macintosh pushed Fluttershy back into the corner where she would not get any rain on her, and shielded her with his own body.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered, "You've shielded me. You're protecting me. I feel safe with you. Thank you so much."

"It's the least I can do fer you, Ma'am," he replied.

"Please call me Fluttershy."

"Then y'all can call me Big Mac."

The two sat quietly for awhile as the wind, the rain, and the overall chill affected Big Macintosh much more than Fluttershy. She could tell by the way he was shivering against her. Rearing up, she wrapped her forelegs about his barrel and her wings about his shoulders, using her feathers to help protect him.

"What are ya doin?" he asked, "You'll catch cold like that."

"I have to share my body heat with you," she replied, "I can't let you suffer because of me."

"That's mighty kinda ya," he said evenly, "but I can lets a lady... mmmppphhh!"

She cut him off by planting a big kiss on his lips by surprise. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, her warm breath passing into his mouth and lungs as she further shared her body heat. He was so taken aback that he didn't resist her advance on him. The kiss lasted for over a minute before he was able to break it off.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I... I... I..." stammered Fluttershy.

He sat on his haunches and wrapped his forelegs about her barrel underneath her wings, and rested his head on her shoulder as she rested her head on his.

"You're so sweet and innocent," he said, "You don't want to mess with a stallion like me. I've mounted more mares than just about any stallion in Ponyville. I'll only wind up hurtin you in ways y'all don't deserve."

She stayed quiet as he rubbed her back with his hooves.

"Don't you waste yer time on tha likes of me. I ain't worth it."

"You're wrong," she said quietly at last, "You're so very wrong. I know you're strong and solid, but I also know you care. Your heart is just as big as any muscle in your body. Every time I see you, I feel your love and kindness. I... love you."

"I never dared ta hope y'all would feel like that about me," he admitted, "I never felt I was worthy of you. I never had tha nerve to tell you how I really feels about you. I never felt I was good enough fer you."

"That's so funny," she replied quietly, "I felt exactly the same about you."

He giggled nervously as he asked, "You didn't think y'all is worthy of me?"

"No," she whispered, "I didn't."

"I promise I'll keep ya safe, Fluttershy," he swore, "I'll protects ya wif my very life. I'd do anything fer... mmmppphhh!"

Another surprise kiss from her caught him by surprise again. It was even more warm and passionate than the first kiss they shared. He moaned his pleasure into her mouth as they kissed even longer than the first kiss.

"You kiss so well," she purred as she broke it off.

"Y'all kisses even better," he sighed back.

"Wait," she said quietly, "What's this I'm feeling now?"

"Love?"

"No... it's something poking me... it's... it's..." she gasped quietly, "oh my..."

It was then that Big Macintosh realized as well. He was suddenly aware that he was getting aroused by Fluttershy, and it was his growing erection that she felt against her body. Her kiss had him so distracted that he didn't even realize it was coming out at first. It grew and grew as it pressed against her abdomen and up against her barrel.

"_No no no_," he gasp as his cheeks reddened, "_I'm so sorry! I didn't know... I didn't mean to... I wasn't gonna..._" His erection grew longer and harder until it reached nearly two feet and as hard as a salami.

She was blushing greatly herself. "_Its... so... big..._" she said very slowly.

"_I'm sorry_! _I'm sorry_!" he begged, "I feel like such... _such an animal_! _I jus can't controls myself_!"

"It's alright," she said softly, "You can't help how you feel. Neither can I." She put her hoof on his shaft softly as she said, "There's only one way to take care of this. Only one real way to make it go away."

"Y'all do that fer me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said as she stroked his shaft, "for you..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Her Big Fluttering Heart" Pt 3

"He was the first"

by Neoraichu

Big Macintosh X Fluttershy

...

Big Macintosh was feeling mixed emotions. He was all alone with the Pegasus he most wanted to be alone with, even if it was in a partially collapsed shed in the cold and rain. All that was between him and her was his own impressive erection. Something that came up unbidden and without even his awareness of it until Fluttershy noticed it was poking her. Now his cock was up full size and neither of them could ignore it any longer.

But she understood how he felt. She was not embarrassed or ashamed that she had aroused him with her hugs and her efforts to share her body heat with him. In fact, she was the one who said she wanted to help his erection go away.

He had never been shy about approaching any mare he wanted to mount. Even when she turned out to be a lesmarian, he was still not shy about asking. He just wasn't the kind of stallion who would get upset if he was told 'no'. But Fluttershy was a mare of a different stripe. He couldn't just come right up to her and propose mating as if it were casual conversation.

But they were together now, and they had expressed their feelings to each other. She kissed him with the heat of a 100 suns, and made him feel loved. The cold, rain, and the accident had driven them together to comfort and shield each other.

So he blushed as Fluttershy took the head of his cock into her mouth, and tickled it with her tongue. His two-foot erection was so tall that she hardly had to bend over to reach it with her mouth. She softly sucked at it as he relished the feeling she gave to his cock.

"Oh darling," he sighed, "I mus be tha luckiest stallion in tha world right now."

She simply smiled as she kept the head of his cock in her mouth. He could tell by the way she gingerly treated his cock that she had never done this sort of thing before. It was like his cock was a delicate ceramic piece of art that would break if she didn't treat it with the utmost care.

But he was still just to embarrassed to tell her what he wanted. He was still in shock that she was doing something with him at all, let alone this sudden oral caress to his cock.

She looked into his eyes as she paused to ask, "Am I doing this right?"

He gulped hard, and said, "Tha's jus dandy, Ma'am."

"Please," she said, "You can call me Fluttershy."

"Alright, Fluttershy."

"Please mate with me," said said quietly, "I want you."

The large red stallion wondered if this was some strange dream. He could hardly believe he just heard her say what he knew she just said.

"It's all right," she said as she waited for his answer, "I'm not in season now."

She turned about in the tight space and offered her flank to him. He leaned over and smelled deeply of her femslit. The scent of her arousal made all the more excited about the chance to mount her, but she was right about one thing. She didn't smell like she was ready to breed.

He stood over her, leaning over her flank as he readied to mount her. Her body stiffened as she felt his cock glance off her rump. He could tell she was anxious. He could tell he was the first. It was his first urge to comfort her.

"I promise I'll go real easy," he cooed, "I'll be nice an gentle wif ya."

"Thank you," she replied, "that means a lot to me."

He massaged her rump to make her feel more at ease with him touching her in her rear quarter. Normally he'd have given her femslit a tongue bath to make her produce her own natural lube, but the space restrictions wouldn't let him get his head behind her like that. So he had to make do with rubbing his cock along the length of her femslit, trying to get her hot and wet that way. She squirmed as she felt him rubbing her, letting him get her aroused by his touch and caress.

He rubbed her until he could feel the wetness on his shaft from her nether lips. She softly moaned as he got her worked up.

"All right," he said at last, "I think you're ready for me to go on."

"Be gentle with me," she moaned.

"I'll be as gentle with ya as I've ever been in ma whole life," he replied.

He leaned over her further to get his cock lined up with her quivering femslit. Using one hoof to aim, he used the other to lean on her croup, but not with a lot of weight. It wasn't easy to position his cock with the little room he had to maneuver with, but he did his best. He slowly pressed his cock head against her until her nether lips parted and he started to enter her. His movements were very slow and cautious, looking for any sign of pain or discomfort from Fluttershy. The head of his cock passed into her with minimal difficulty in spite of how tight her vagina felt to him.

For just a few seconds, he felt resistance inside her, but soon it passed. He realized that he most likely just broke her hymen, officially ending her virginity. She winced as she felt a strange pain inside her, but she bit her lip and said nothing of it to him. He sensed her pain as he asked, "Are you all right?"

"It's nothing," she said, "I'm fine."

"All right," he said, "but promise me y'all will tell me when ya wants me to stop. Promise me you'll tell me if it gets ta hurtin you. The last thing I wants ta do in the whole world is hurt you."

"I promise," she answered quietly.

He slowly pushed his cock a few more inches into her, gauging her response as he went. Her birth canal was as tight as he ever felt, as he greatly worried that her first cock would be one as large as his own. He worried that his great boner would tear her and cause her great pain. It was his turn to treat her gingerly, like a delicate daisy that could be destroyed with but a single misstep on his part.

But she said nothing. She didn't tell him to stop. She didn't tell him she was changing her mind.

So he rested both hooves on her flank and pressed a few more inches of his erection into her. She was tense, and he could feel it in the way her birthing muscles were gripping his cock. If she got too tense, her muscles would lock up and prevent him from pulling out even after they were done mating. It was a rare situation, but it could be deadly if it happened trapped as they were in the partially collapsed shed. He wondered if he should stop. He wondered if he should pull out and let it go for now.

But Fluttershy sensed his hesitation, and she looked back. Her eyes said she wanted him to press on. Her smile said she wanted more. He couldn't say no to her.

So he continued pushing in a few more inches. It was the slowest that he had ever penetrated a mare. With any other mare, he would have been pumping her happily by now.

"Am I hurtin you, darlin?" he asked, "Does y'all want me to continue?"

"Please," she begged, "I'm all right. It's my first time, and it all just feels funny. I'm not in pain. It's not hurting me."

But the resistance in her vagina was telling him otherwise. It was telling him it was time to stop pushing. It was telling him he was close to as much as she could take. Even though his cock was less than half way in, he didn't mind stopping where he was. He had to think about Fluttershy before he could think of his own selfish pleasure. She had to come first in his eyes.

So he backed out a few inches, and then slowly pressed back into her just as far. A soft moan escaped her lips as he shifted inside her. Her eyes were closed tight, so he doubted she could tell how much was inside her. She probably felt like his whole cock was in her, and he figured it was best not to tell her otherwise.

He backed out and in again the same length, feeling her getting wetter inside as her natural lube made it just a little easier to move his cock inside her. Once she was used to him inside her, he started moving back and forth just a little faster, pulling out just a little further before pushing back in just as far.

She was relaxing now, and her vaginal muscles didn't feel like they were gripping his cock quite as hard.

When she relaxed, he felt that he could relax and enjoy the moment with her.

"I want you to cum inside me," she said quietly.

He could scarcely believe that she had actually said that.

"Please cum inside me," she repeated when he failed to answer her.

"All right," he said, "If'n that's what y'all want."

"That would make me happy," she said.

So when he ignored the warning feelings, and allowed his cock head to flare open inside her, he knew that he was now committed to finishing the act. There was no longer any way to pull out of her without doing so. Even though his cock was not actually in her womb, even trying to pull out would hurt her badly at this point.

"Oh yeah," he moaned, "It's a comin any second now, sugar-cube!"

"Fill me," she moaned, "Fill me with your seed!"

They both felt it when he started pumping his seed into her. His hot creamy jiz flooded down her birth canal and burst into her womb. His flared cock head kept it from going back down her vagina past his cock head.

"Ye-haw!" he moaned, "Y'all is getting the full treatment, baby!"

"Yes!" she moaned, "Yes!"

He waited to stop cumming, and then waited for his cock to relax enough that his cock head would soften and allow him to pull out.

"Oh Fluttershy," he moaned, "I feel like I've soiled your virgin beauty. Why does I feel so much like I've violated you?"

"No!" she cried, "You've been nothing but a gentlestallion to me in every way! I asked you to do this! I begged you to do this! You'll always be a gentlestallion to me! I know I love you!"

"Thank you," he sniffed, "I'm glad I didn't make you dirty."

"Loving me can never degrade me," she answered.

So he waited for his cock to shrink enough to simply fall out of her. Once he pulled out, he could see some of his copious seed leaking out of her quivering vagina.

Fluttershy slowly turned to face him again as she reared up into an embrace. She wrapped her forelegs about his barrel again and her wings about his shoulders. The heat they generated making love was soon wearing off, and she wanted to keep him warm again. He responded by wrapping his forelegs about her barrel underneath her wings.

"Are ya cold?" he asked, "I could... mmmppphhh!"

She once again caught him by surprise with her deep and passionate kiss. He wondered how many times he was going to fall for it, not that he was complaining or anything. Soon, the two were moaning their passion into each others mouths as he was Frenched by the shy Pegasus.


	4. Chapter 4

"Her Big Fluttering Heart" Pt 4

"We gotta get outta this place..."

by Neoraichu

Big Macintosh X Fluttershy

...

"Maybe we should try breaking down a wall and getting out?" asked Fluttershy after she finished kissing Big Macintosh.

"The shed ain't so steady as it is," he replied, "an I don't want ta risk the shed fallin on y'all. I's sure Applejack'll come along when she figures I's missing, and she'll come lookin fer me when she all sees the shed."

"You think so?" she asked.

"Applejack is responsible an all," he said trying to sound confident, "She'll know what's what."

"I hope so," she answered.

"We jus needs ta keep warm til she gits here."

"I will keep sharing body hear with you," she replied. She emphasized the point by squeezing him tighter with her forelegs.

"You should fold yer wings and let the blanket cover them," he said with concern, "I dun want'cha catchin a cold or nuthin. I'm strong an all, an a little cold won't hurts me."

"I'm not worried," she replied, "I know your love shall keep me warm."

Big Macintosh fell into an awkward silence, and Fluttershy was sure he was blushing a bit as well. But then they heard someone calling from outside.

"Is you in there, Big Brother?" said a mare from outside than they both soon recognized as Applejack.

"Yes little sister," he called back, "Me an Fluttershy is stuck in here."

"Lucky I came then," she answered, "cuz y'all left that special gift fer Fluttershy in yer hurry ta leave."

"A special gift?" asked Fluttershy.

"Taint nuthin special," he said with another blush.

"This is a really big tree an all," called Applejack, "I better go ta town an rustle up some help ta get ya outa there."

"Is it still raining?" asked Fluttershy.

"Not much," she answered.

"You've already been in the rain for a while, and I don't want you to catch cold either."

"I bet I'm not as warm as you two all is," she giggled.

"Applejack!" called Big Macintosh.

"Well ya finally got Fluttershy all ta yerself," she said, "Ya don wanna waste this chance."

"I promise I'll keep your big brother warm with my love as he loves me."

"Oh my," gasped Applejack, "Y'all really did... y'all took... Ya..."

"That ain't important right nows!" called Big Macintosh, "Jus runs ta town an gits some big strong help fer us!"

"I's goin, Big Brother!" she called as she ran away, "I'll be back quick as I can!"

They heard Applejack running off in the distance.

Fluttershy turned to Big Macintosh and asked, "You got me a gift? Really?"

"Aw," he said awkwardly, "It ain't nuthin special, really..."

"You're so sweet," she replied. She cuddled closer to him, resting her head across his big strong shoulders. Her hooves gently rubbed his broad strong back.

"Yer so warm and wonderful," sighed Big Macintosh, "I wouldn't wanna git stuck with any other mare I can thinks of more than you."

"And you're the stallion I'd most want to get trapped with," she answered.

The tree shifted slightly as more of the front groaned and creaked under the strain.

"Oh no," he gasped, "If tha tree shifts more, we could both git crushed in here."

"I'm not worried," she replied, "as long as you're here with me."

Applejack trotted from Sweet Apple Acres to Fluttershy's house, and then ran hard from there all the way to Ponyville, so she was cold and tired by the time she got to Twilight Sparkle's house, which was one of the closest houses she knew to the side of Ponyville she ran up from.

She raised her hoof and knocked on the door frantically and continuously. From inside, she could hear Spike coming as he grumbled, "Hold on, hold on, I'm coming as fast as I can."

After several seconds the door opened and Applejack gasped, "Big Brother... Fluttershy... trapped in shed... tree felled... need hep..."

"Slow down," said Spike, "You sound like you ran hear from... where? Fluttershy's house?"

"Yes..."

"You look cold. Come in before you catch your death."

"Big Brother... needs... help... soon..."

"TWILIGHT!" he called into the house, "APPLEJACK NEEDS OUR HELP!"

"What is it?" she called back.

"SHE SAYS FLUTTERSHY AND BIG MACINTOSH ARE TRAPPED IN A SHED TOGETHER! SOMETHING ABOUT A FALLEN TREE!"

Twilight ran to the door and said, "Applejack, you look like you're chilled to the bone. We better get some hot tea in you before we go to the Mayor's House to get some help."

"Don't worry none bout me," she gasp as she caught her breath, "Ya gots ta save Big Brother sn Fluttershy right quick."

"Spike!" said Twilight, "Get Applejack some hot tea and a blanket! NOW!"

Spike jumped and ran back into the house.

"You stay here and rest. Warm up and get your strength back. I promise we'll come by and get you on the way to Fluttershy's house before we rescue Big Macintosh and Fluttershy."

Applejack just stood on the porch looking worried.

"That wasn't a request!" said Twilight, "Now GET YOURSELF IN HERE!"

She made her way into the house, where Twilight took her to the sitting room. Spike was waiting for her there with a blanket and a silver tray with hot tea and a tea cup on it.

"Thank you," said Applejack quietly.

"Spike," she answered, "look after Applejack until I come back. It shouldn't take long."

He nodded.

Twilight ran outside, and looked back to make sure she wasn't followed.

"Sorry Applejack," she replied, "I can take care of this all by myself. I don't need to worry or bother anyone else with this." She closed her eyes and flash teleported her way to Fluttershy's house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Her Big Fluttering Heart" Pt 5

Twilight

by Neoraichu

Big Macintosh X Fluttershy

...

When Twilight arrived at Fluttershy's house, she saw the tree fallen in front of the shed. She had to access the situation before she could try to move the tree with her magic, so she climbed up the side and over to look down into the shed itself. Inside through the broken window, she could see Fluttershy embracing Big Macintosh, shielding him with her wings as she wore a ragged blanket about herself.

"Are you two alright?" she asked.

"We's good," replied Big Mac, "Jus a bit cold an all."

"Big Mac's heart keeps me warm," sighed Fluttershy quietly.

"Y'all got here quick," said Big Mac, "Jus how much help is with you?"

"It's just me," replied Twilight, "I'm all that's needed."

"Is you nuts?" asked Big Mac incredulously, "I know you moved a water tower full of milk all by yer lonesome, but I think tha tree isa bit bigger than that."

"I've got it covered."

"I know we's been here awhile an its cold an all, but we ain't dyin or nuthin. Go back an git some help ta move this tree."

"I said I CAN DO THIS!"

"Whar's Applejack?"

"I left her back at my house with Spike. He's making sure she doesn't catch her death from the cold."

"I jus don't wanna see you use your magic hard nough to hurts yerself."

"Oh for the last time..."

"An here I thought my sweet little Applejack was pig-headed stubborn. No offense to any y'all pigs that mighta heard that."

"Just stay where you are," she chided, "I'll have this tree out of the way lickity-split, as Applejack might say it."

She climbed off the tree and backed away from it by about 10 to 12 yards or so. Clearing her mind and focusing her thoughts, she put her magic to the task of lifting the tree carefully and moving it aside. As Big Macintosh had estimated, it was in fact considerably heavier than the milk-loaded water tower she moved, but then she didn't have to move it nearly as far.

The tree creaked and groaned as it started to move up. It was a slow process, and strained her powers and her concentration to their limits. It felt as if she were moving the tree an inch at a time. When it was clear of the ground, she started swinging the tree away from the shed. It was easier to swing the tree than try and finish uprooting it. She couldn't see the shed, so she couldn't tell when the door was clear. That, and the fact she had to move the tree far enough away that there was no chance of it rolling back over the nearly destroyed shed. The strain was showing in Twilight as she profusely sweat in the cold and started shaking from the growing exhaustion.

"Tha's far enough!" shouted Big Macintosh, "Jus let'er down nice an slow!"

Twilight was relieved to start letting the tree down, but she couldn't just drop it and hope for the best. There was still a chance the tree could bounce or roll back into the shed. She had to lower the tree as slowly as she picked it up. Her increased breathing, heartbeat and profound shaking were telling her she was close to her utmost limits.

As she saw Big Mac and Fluttershy coming around the end of the tree, she lost he focus and the tree crashed the last half a foot or so to the ground. She then fell face first into the cold mud as she saw the two of them closing in on her.

Big Mac cradled Twilight's head in his forelegs as she weakly said "Told you..." But she never finished her sentence. She passed out.

"Na, I told you," said Big Mac, "We gotta gits her inna house an inna bed quick. She feels as cold as us, so you oughta all git in bed together an share body heat like we did inna shed."

"You're coming too."

"I don't wanna..."

"I don't care how dirty you are or how dirty you get the bed," said Fluttershy raising her voice higher than he ever had heard it before, "You're getting in bed with the two of us and that's that. We're all going to share the warmest blankets in the house and that is final."

"Yes ma'am."

"That's better. I'll help you carry Twilight into the house."

"That ain't..." he started to say, but the glare in her eye cut him off, so he just repeated, "Yes ma'am."

...

A short while later, the three of them were in bed under nice wooly blankets and silky sheets, dirt and all. Big Mac silently cursed his generosity and that of Fluttershy, because they both decided that Twilight should be between them to get the best of both of their body heat. He had to settle for wrapping his forelegs about Twilight instead of his beloved Fluttershy, but at least he could feel her forelegs wrapped about Twilight as well.

He noticed that poor Fluttershy was exhausted from her ordeal as well, so she slipped into a quiet sleep that he didn't want to disturb anyways. He glanced over Twilight's head, looking at the two peacefully slumbering nose to nose. They were both so beautiful together to him. Two mares he never thought he had a chance of mating with, and yet Fluttershy wanted him to... begged him to make love to her.

He was glad that neither of them could see the goofy grin on his face at that moment.

...

Applejack sat under three layers of blankets in the big padded chair in Twilight's sitting room, supping her hot tea as Spike tended to her every need.

"What in tarnation is takin Twilight so long to git herself back here?"

"It's still kind of early in the morning," suggested Spike helpfully, "maybe she's having trouble getting the Mayor and everyone gathered together?"

"Well if she dun don't show up soon, I's going back without no one."

"Now now," said Spike, "You know how upset Big Macintosh would get at both of us if I let you go back out there and get sick. Now have a biscuit and I'm sure Twilight will be back any time now." He shoved a biscuit into Applejack's mouth before she could object. She took a second to chew and swallow before he added, "I'm sure that Twilight would never do something crazy like try to take care of the problem all by herself, right?"

The two looked into each others eyes and said as one, "Aw hell..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Her Big Fluttering Heart" Pt 6

In the heat of the sheets

by Neoraichu

Big Macintosh X Fluttershy

...

Big Macintosh was laying in bed with his lovely Fluttershy. Her back was to him, but he didn't care. He felt that he back was as beautiful as her front. His forelegs were wrapped about her barrel and his head was just above hers.

"Oh," she moaned just loud enough for him to hear, "I want you to touch me. Touch me inappropriately. Make me crazy with your hooves."

He lifted his head and looked down the length of her body with one eye.

"Please," she begged softly, "I need you."

Big Mac slipped his hoof down her barrel, over her flank, and between her thighs all the way down to her femslit. He brushed his hoof over her clit sheath before it teased the outermost edge of her nether lips. She moaned softly into his ear as she felt his ever so gentle caressing.

"Yes, like that. Touch me like that."

He continued to gently tease her femslit, alternately rubbing it, tugging on one side or the other, or rubbing across her clit sheath. She moaned softly and squirmed against his body as she was teased. Her hind leg lifted slightly to give him easier access.

Big Mac was also turned on by teasing his love. He could both easily see and feel his erection as it seemed to sprout from between her smaller love's legs. His hardening shaft was so tight against her, it was resting against her ass pucker.

He used his other hoof to reach down along her and latch onto one of her plump teats. With slow and soft strokes, he tugged and pulled on her teat from the base up to the tip. He could almost see the mammary gland beneath stretched slightly as it was pulled.

She pulled her head up and back underneath his own head as she continued to moan with increasing volume and force. If she tried to speak, it was simply lost in the torrent of pants and moans coming from her mouth and nose.

She put her hooves on his shaft and stroked it, one hoof slipping up towards the head of his rapidly increasing erection while the other hoof slipped down towards his ball sack. Even though his cock was dry, it didn't bother him as she wasn't trying to chafe his shaft with her gentle caressing.

Her femslit, on the other hand, was rapidly growing wet as he probed her puffy nether lips. The clit was emerging from its sheath as it emerged like a tiny erection in its own right. His hoof was broad enough to fondle her sex and stroke her 'tiny erection' at the same time.

His boner continued to grow and harden until it reached its full two foot length and achieved the hardness of a salami. Her one hoof was squeezing his cock head with its greater clustering of nerves, and her other hoof was hotly fondling his balls. It didn't feel like he could contain himself much longer under the relentless stimulation of his cock.

He was penetrating her vagina with the edge of his hoof, pressing up into birth canal as her hot fluids leaked out from her sex. The leaking fluids ran down over her ass pucker and over his shaft. Her hoof at his balls rubbed her own juices over his balls and the base of his shivering erection.

It was too much. He blew his wad against her barrel, neck and chin. It was a great ejaculation that covered her with ribbon after ribbon of his white creamy seed.

"Big Macintosh?" she asked. Her voice sounded a bit odd.

He continued to stroke her teat and femslit as he continued to blow his wad onto her.

"Big Macintosh?" she asked again. Now her voice was sounding like... Twilight Sparkle?

It was odd to say the least.

"Big Macintosh!" she said more firmly, "Wake up!"

...

Big Macintosh awoke sharply. He suddenly realized that he was holding a violet unicorn in his forelegs, hotly stroking her nether lips and teat. His cock was fully erect between her legs and still pumping his seed all over her.

"Big Macintosh," she moaned, "stop sleep fondling me! You're coming all over my barrel!"

He released his grip on Twilight as he sputtered, "Huh... what?.. where?.. why?"

"Oh Big Mac," sighed Fluttershy softly.

"I didn't..." he stammered, "I wouldn't... I didn't mean to... GAHHH!"

"I need a bath so bad," whined Twilight softly.

"I have to change all the sheets," sighed Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry," he groaned, "I's so sorry, ladies."

"And now I have to masturbate myself to climax because he got me all hot and bothered," moaned Twilight as she pushed his hoof aside with her own, "or I'll never feel right."

"I could..." he offered.

"_I think you've done quite enough already, Big Guy,_" she growled as she went to work on her own sex, trying to finish the job that he apparently started in his sleep.

"Fluttershy?" he asked quietly.

"We can talk about this later," replied Fluttershy quietly.

Twilight shivered against him as she continued to hotly fondle her own sex.

"No!" he moaned, "NOOO! This can't be happening!" His erection was rapidly shrinking as he stressed out over the situation he was in.

It didn't seem long before Twilight was arching her back against him, moaning as she climaxed from her own actions. He could hear her moaning next to his ear as she teased herself to prolong her orgasm.

Fluttershy got out of bed and started pulling off the covers and sheets as she piled them at the side of the bed. As the sheets came off, she could soon see Big Macintosh and then Twilight were soon exposed to the modest coolness of the house.

It was then that the fullness of the mess that Big Macintosh had made on Twilight (as well as the bedding) was readily apparent to everyone present.

Twilight crawled out of the bed as she said, "I'll be in the bath." She walked to the door before she added, "I'll try to keep the mess to a minimum."

"Don't worry about it," sighed Fluttershy quietly.

She opened the door, slipped out into the hallway, and closed the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry," he pleaded, "I thought I was fondling you. I heard you say you wanted me to fondle you. I didn't know it was Twilight. I swear."

He saw the glimmer of doubt in her eyes as she looked back at him. As he recoiled from her accusing gaze, he fell backwards out of bed.

"No! No! I've lost the love my life!" he cried, "I just wanna DIE!" He broke down and cried as he lay on the floor, closing his eyes as the tears streamed over his cheeks burning hotly with his shame. The big stallion was bawling like a babe, even if he felt it was otherwise totally undignified and unmanly. He was practically braying like an ass.

But then he felt the soft mass of Fluttershy crawling on top of him, hugging him tightly as she whispered into his ear, "No, I still love you. I believe it was a dream. I believe it was an honest mistake. Please don't berate yourself like this."

But he couldn't hear her over his own bawling.

She took a deep breath and yelled, "I FORGIVE YOU ALREADY!"

The force of her words stopped his crying cold in their tracks.

"You does?" he asked shakily.

"I love you and I forgive you!"

"Oh sweet Fluttershy," he choked out, "You's too good fer me. I ain't worthy of your love."

"I'll tell you that you are worthy even if I have to do it a million times if that's what it takes to convince you that you're wrong."

He wrapped his forelegs about her barrel as he sniffed, "I luvs ya. I luvs ya so darn much."

She quietly hugged him back until she whispered into his ear, "Are you getting another erection?"

"Oh no no no," he moaned as he indeed felt his erection growing against her, "Not again. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she replied quietly, "Twilight's in the bath by now and we're by ourselves here. I can help you with your... condition."

"Y'all would do that? Even after what I did in my sleep?"

"Yes," she sighed, "because I love you. I really do... but it might be easier if we were back in bed. I guess a little more mess won't hurt..."

"I'm the luckiest stallion in the world."


	7. Chapter 7

"Her Big Fluttering Heart" Pt 7

Morning Delights

by Neoraichu

Big Macintosh X Fluttershy

...

So Fluttershy and Big Macintosh slipped back into the somewhat messy bed while Twilight was away. The shy Pegasus was quite happy to let the orange Earth Pony take the top position.

"I'm so sorry bout Twilight," he whispered into her ear, but she hushed him with a hoof to his lips.

"I know it wasn't on purpose," she replied softly, "and I swear I won't hold it against you."

He softly nibbled her neck as he aimed his stiffening cock into her love canal. She wrapped all of her legs about his barrel and abdomen as she felt him entering her.

"Oh," she moaned, "I'm still getting used to having the feeling of your cock inside me."

"The last thing I ever wants ta do is hurt you," he moaned back.

"I know," she moaned back, "and I know you're trying not to hurt me. I know you're trying to be a gentlestallion with me."

"I luvs ya so much. I've waited fer ya for so long, secretly loving you from afar. Feeling that y'all was the one mare I most wanted and I was the least worthy ta have you."

"I'm so happy that fate brought us together at last," she moaned, "I believe we were made for each other. All it took was a storm and a falling tree."

"And a shed," he added.

"The shed can be rebuilt," she answered, "It's a small price to pay to finally confess my true feelings for you."

"I'll gladly help ya rebuild it too," he promised, "and I'll make it into a monument to our new found love. I'll think of you every time I see it."

"I know I'll think about you every time I see it too."

The two fell quiet as he focused more on mating with her. His hips bounced as he mounted her, letting his cock not pass more than half way into the shy Pegasus as he did so. He knew she was still too tight and couldn't risk tearing her up inside with his massive erection. Her gasps and moans were telling him just how much his boner was stretching her birth canal out, and just how much she could take of him. It was the great advantage of having mounted so many other mares before he finally went to bed with his lovely Fluttershy.

They were too involved with each other to notice that Twilight had quietly opened the door from the bathroom and gazed on them with one eye. She smiled. The violet unicorn was quite relieved that the two of them were not angry or upset with each other. She knew he only sleep fondled her and unintentionally came on her barrel, and only because he thought she was Fluttershy.

So she decided to flash teleport back to the Library rather than disturb the two love ponies. If they noticed she left, she was sure she could make an excuse to them later.

"Oh darling," he moaned, "I's gonna cum soon. Does y'all want me ta pull out?"

"I'm not in season," she moaned back, "I want you to cum into me."

"Thank you," he replied, "but I just want you ta know I'd love you all the more if'n ya had my colt."

"Maybe some day," she replied, "I will."

He continued to hump her past the point of no return, and soon came inside her. By pacing himself, he managed to get her to orgasm just a little after himself, so that the two climaxed almost at the same time. The two moaned and groaned until they were both spent, and then he went to gently kiss her full on the lips as they came down from their orgasmic high. Because he came inside her, there was no more mess added to the bed except for the small amount that was going to leak out once he pulled his relaxing erection out of Fluttershy.

"I'll go see if Twilight is done in the bath," she said to him quietly, so he let her out from underneath him as he watched her go to the bathroom. It was then that she noticed the door was ajar, and after she poked her head into the door, said, "Oh, I guess she must have left already. She's not here."

"Go ahead an bathe, sweetie," he said, "I don't mind using the bath after you an Twilight."

"Are you sure you don't want me to change the bath water when I'm done?"

"Nah," he replied, "I'm sure there's nothing on you that's gonna hurt me."

She slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. He crawled out of bed and gathered up the rest of the bed covers for her.

"Big Macintosh," she called from the bath. He poked his head in the doorway. "As long as you're here," she said softly, "would you mind scrubbing my back for me?"

"Oh sure," he squeaked, "I'd loves ta wash yer back. You don't mind me bein in there with y'all?"

"I wouldn't have asked it it would bother me, silly,"

"Oh yeah. That does make sense an all."

He quietly slipped into the bathroom, almost slid up to the tub, and lathered up the sponge so he could scrub her back for her.

"Oh," she moaned, "You're so strong. You scrub so well."

"Well I did has some practice washin Applejack when she was a foal. I practically raised her more than her own parents did."

"I see why she feels so strongly about you now."

"I promise that if you has my colt, I'll spend just as much time raisin them as well."

"I know you'll be a very good father."

"Thanks," he said with a slight blush, "Tha does mean a lot ta me an all."

"I'm feeling a touch tired," she said with a yawn, "would you mind sleeping a little longer with me?"

"Okay," he replied, "I'm sure Applejack will tend to the farm until I get back."

Just then, Applejack came charging into the room with Spike on her rump.

"Big Brother!" she called, "Are you..." She gulped hard before she continued, "all right?"

Fluttershy blushed as she looked into Applejack's eyes.

"We all is good," he replied.

"Darn," she replied, "I guess I brought half of Ponyville here with me fer nothin."

"That's alright," replied Fluttershy, "Just invite everyone in. I'll make tea and biscuits for everyone."

"An when the storm's passed, we can all fix the shed," offered Big Macintosh helpfully.

"Oh my, the storm," said Fluttershy, "I'm sure everyone's cold now. Go to the closet and give out all of the blankets. Make sure everyone who wants one gets at least one, please. I'll be down to fix hot tea and biscuits in just a moment."

"All right, sugar-cube," said Applejack, "I'll be sure that gets done an all."

"Thank you, Applejack. I appreciate it," she replied, and then looked over at Big Macintosh, "I guess there will be no more rest yet."

"I'll helps ya, I promise," he said in a supporting way.


	8. Chapter 8

"Her Big Fluttering Heart" Pt 8

Morning Delights

by Neoraichu

Big Macintosh X Fluttershy

...

So Fluttershy set out to make hot tea and biscuits for everyone who came out to save her and Big Macintosh from the collapsed shed even though Twilight had already done so and most likely taken herself home, as no one had seen her around since her bath. Both Fluttershy and Big Macintosh were too embarrassed to speak of the little incident with Twilight, so she just stuffed the bedding and blankets down in the laundry room to be washed later.

And every pony that was chilled in the rain got their own soft blanket to wrap about themselves as well as a cozy chair or sofa to rest on. No one really complained over their sweet and hot tea. It seemed that Fluttershy was entertaining the better part of Ponyville in her house, a fact that had not escaped the attentions of Pinkie Pie.

She tried her best to make the house festive and keep everyone entertained as if she had called them all together herself, and was just conveniently using Fluttershy's house for the little get together and the celebration. There was a few ribbons hung about and a few balloons decorating key locations about the Fluttershy household.

Someone occasionally glanced out the window to gauge the weather while making small talk with the other gathered ponies.

Then someone asked Fluttershy about the whereabouts of Twilight, to which she replied, "Oh, I imagine she's back home now. She used her magic to move that fallen tree from in front of the shed all by herself, and she was quite exhausted afterwords. I offered her a place to sleep here, but I think she had things to do at home and prefers the comfort of her own bed. She's already done more than her fair share of work, and I can hardly fault her for wanting the comfort of her own bed after all."

While all technically true, she did feel just a tad bad about leaving out certain details of the account. It was fortunate that no one else present knew any different other than Big Macintosh himself, who was not inclined to provide any more details about what happened between himself and the violet unicorn mare. He was also inclined to keep quiet about what happened between himself and Fluttershy, even though he wasn't normally so quiet about the mares he managed to mate with.

Big Macintosh and the stallions spent a fair amount of their time making small talk with each other while they prepared the supplies and tools for fixing the shed. Fluttershy and the mares also made small talk while preparing a picnic lunch for later in the day, assuming that the weather turned more favorable for the fixing of the shed. Of course, they all could eat inside even if nothing did get done with the shed, as Fluttershy would have felt very bad if the food wasn't used.

But the weather eventually broke and the sun began falling through the gaps in the clouds, and thus did the stallions go forth to start rebuilding the partially collapsed shed while the mares continued to gossip within, except Applejack who of course wouldn't let her Big Brother work outside in the cold without her able assistance.

It was also about that time that a fairly exhausted Rainbow Dash appeared, having spent the better part of the morning tending to the storm clouds that caused the damage in the first place. As usual, the Ponyville section was understaffed, and it was Dash alone who tended to most of the clouds in the area over Ponyville.

It was then that Dash noticed the fallen tree and the shed, and deduced what had happened during the storm. This caused her to profusely apologize to Fluttershy and Big Macintosh both, although neither of them actually blamed the blue rainbow Pegasus or desire to hold her accountable for the accident, the damages, or anything that happened afterwords.

Fluttershy offered a guest room bed to Dash, who was dragging with obvious exhaustion. She was too tired to refuse, so she slipped into bed with only Pinkie Pie to give her a "good night" kiss in private. In fact, Fluttershy stood guard over the door and resisted her impulse to peek in on the two in spite of the soft moans and pants she heard within.

But soon, the room fell quiet, and then Pinkie Pie emerged to thank Fluttershy for her thoughtfulness and diligence towards her guests. Pinkie made Fluttershy blush some by kissing her on the cheek before going back to the gathering of mares and their collective gossiping. Fluttershy then opened the door a crack to peek in and make sure that Dash was sleeping comfortably before she went off after Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy blushed a bit when she overheard a few of the mares over in a corner of the living room talking about their various encounters with Big Macintosh. They all praised him for being a complete gentlestallion as well as his exceptional stud qualities and his ability to satisfy any mare he had ever made out with. She blushed and looked away whenever any of the mares glanced in her direction, but no one commented if they had seen her blushing so.

Shortly later, she went outside with hot tea and cups for the stallions working on fixing the shed. The repairs to the shed were proceeding well as far as she could tell. The stallion folk were a touch chilled even though no one complained about the cold, and so they were quite happy to take the tea offered to them.

Some of the stallions prodded him to speak of his latest 'conquests' when they didn't think she could hear them, but he gratefully made no mention of her at least while she was listening. While most of the stallions would be all to proud to brag of their conquests, Big Macintosh was more of a modest pony who had to be mercilessly prodded by the others to get him to speak of his mating successes. But she did see him smile a bit whenever he glanced over in her direction.

The clouds slowly broke up and drifted away to the south as the day progressed, so more and more sunlight broke through as the sun set down towards the evening horizon. By the time the sun was threatening to set, the work and repairs were mostly finished other than some final touches like the repainting of the building and cleaning up the mess.

Dash was still sleeping softly when the others left for Ponyville, and little Fluttershy couldn't say no when Pinkie asked for her permission to spend the night cuddled up beside her blue rainbow Pegasus love interest.

Big Macintosh also stayed late on the pretense of staying to clean up afterwords, telling Applejack to ho ahead home to make sure that Apple Bloom was fed and taken care of before the two of them retired for the evening. He quietly told Applejack that he might be home real late, and not to stay up and wait for him. She gave him a wink and a nod that made him blush a bit, and wonder just how well his little sister really understood what was going on between him and Fluttershy.

He finally approached Fluttershy when the two of them were alone, and asked, "Would you mind much if'n I slept overnight with ya?"

"That would be fine," she replied, "if you don't mind just sleeping with me, and not mating again."

"That's fine," he replied, "Jus bein with you makes me happy."

"I'm glad you understand," she answered, "Taking your erection twice has stressed me a bit, and I think it will be a few more days before I would even try to do that again."

"I promise as a gentlestallion that I'll keep my hooves ta myself all night."

"Thank you," she replied, "You're so good to me."

She glanced in on Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash to make sure they were asleep and comfortable before she slipped into her own bedroom where Big Macintosh was already in bed waiting for her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Her Big Fluttering Heart" Pt 9

And then there was awkwardness...

by Neoraichu

Big Macintosh X Fluttershy

...

So Big Macintosh watched as Fluttershy crawled into bed with him. She turned with her back to his, and he gently put his forelegs about her barrel in a hug as he pressed his own barrel and abdomen against her back. He put his hind legs above and below her own hind legs, sandwiching them softly between his own. His thoughts were focused on Applejack and the upcoming harvest so he wouldn't have any unsightly erections against her back. It was difficult not to think about Fluttershy with her large feathered wings engulfed in his forelegs and pressing like a downy caress against his barrel.

But poor Fluttershy had apparently suffered a long and trying day, and soon fell asleep in his grasp. He could hear her breathing softly and feel her large generous heart beating steadily within her chest. His nose rested against her mane and hair, and couldn't help but smell the wonderful floral shampoo she liked to use so much. Her skin and short coat were so soft and hug-able. He couldn't help but feel like he was somehow the luckiest stallion in the world.

So while he was in his 'happy place', he drifted off to sleep.

...

Big Macintosh awoke suddenly to Fluttershy's apparent distress. Her legs were twitching and jerking as she moaned in distress and pain. He was still embracing her, and couldn't fathom what was wrong.

"Fluttershy?" he asked, "Are ya well?"

There was no answer other than additional moans.

"Fluttershy? Would ya say somethin?"

She only jerked more, arching her back as if trying to get away from him.

He tried to back up from her when he realized that he had 'impaled' her sex with his great cock. Even seeing it from the outside told him that it was a full erection, and she, poor mare, had never taken anything like his full erection within her. He was wracked with guilt that he was hurting her so, as he had sworn never to harm her in such a fashion. His cock would not be pulled loose, and he knew what that meant: The head of his cock was anchored within her womb until he climaxed and unloaded his load of stallion-seed into it.

But now that he knew she was in pain, he couldn't finish the act. The two were trapped in a sexual no-win situation. He couldn't pull out without harming her badly, and he couldn't finish the act without some sort of admission that he meant to do it to her even though it apparently began in his sleep.

"What should I do?" he asked.

Fluttershy moaned and replied, "You can't pull out without hurting me. You must finish the act. You must seed me or you can't pull out. It hurts too much to leave it in much longer."

"All right," he sighed, "I don't wancha to think too badly of me fer this..."

"We can talk about that later," she groaned with more pain, "Just finish it please."

"I'm sorry," he cried, "I's so sorry..."

"Please..." she begged.

He softly bumped against her to stimulate his cock into release. While he could really push in more or pull out, the motion felt comfortable and eased him into the mood to cum within her. He started by grunting with each 'bump', trying to get her to relax and help with the motions. It was apparent that she was gripping his cock as tightly with her vaginal muscles as his massive cock was pushed up inside.

"I love you," he moaned into her ear before nibbling it.

"I... love you," she moaned back.

"I wants to spend the rest of my life wif you," he purred.

"I... want to live... with you..." she groaned back.

"I want to love you and make you happy fet the rest of yer life."

"I... want you... to be... happy too..." she moaned back softly.

"I never wanted to hurt you..." he cried.

"I don't blame you... I swear I don't..." she replied softly.

"It's cumming, sugar-cube! It'sa cumming around the mountain!"

"AH!" she moaned as he unloaded his seed.

He could feel himself unload, and Fluttershy became oddly stilled while he did so.

"Oh," he moaned, "It's so much..."

She was still not moving.

"Ah," he said with a stress in his voice, "So much..."

She completely became limp in his legs.

"Fluttershy?" he asked.

He gently shook her, but with no response.

"FLUTTERSHY?" he asked louder.

She was as still as death.

"_FLUTTERSHY_!" he screamed.

...

"Big Macintosh?" asked a soft mare's voice from the void.

"Fluttershy," he moaned, "I dun killed ya... I's so sorry..."

"Big Macintosh?" asked the voice again. He could tell it was Flutteshy's voice.

Was he crying?

"Wake up," she said softly, "It's just a nightmare. I'm alive and quite well."

He softly opened his eyes to see he was looking into the back of her head. She half turned her head so she could look at him with one eye.

"You's okay?" he asked, "I didn't sleep mate wif you?"

"No," she said softly, "Although your... stallion-thing... is pressing into my back in a somewhat uncomfortable fashion, I must say..."

He realized that he did get an erection in his sleep and it was in fact pressed up against her back firmly. Rolling onto his back to take it off her, he said, "Oh I's so sorry."

"I know you didn't mean to," she said, "so it's alright. You didn't consciously try to mate with me. I promise that I'm not upset or anything."

"Thank you," he sniffed, "You's way to kind ta me."

"Because you've always been a gentlestallion to me."

He perked his ears up at noises from the room next door. It sounded like another pair moaning and groaning, and most likely mares at that.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sure it's just Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash... uh... expressing their... uh... feelings for each other... uh... as they like to do..."

"Did they wake you up or did I?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," she replied, "I'm awake now anyway."

"Ya want me to go over there and get them to hush up?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I just need to go to the kitchen and get some warm milk. Would you like some as well?"

"Na," he replied, "I'm kinda used to hearing Applejack makin strange noises like that in the night... oh, I suppose I shouldn'ta said nuthin about that, should I?"

"It's all right," she replied with a soft giggle, "I'm sure it's normal and I promise not to say anything about it. Perhaps you'll be... more relaxed... by the time I return."

"I'll does mah best," he sighed, "fer you, sugar-cube."

She squirmed out of bed and slipped quietly to the door. Looking back over her shoulder with a little smile, she very quietly opened the door, and then closed it behind her as she looked into his loving gaze.

Stepping into the hall, she realized that the door to the Guest Room was slightly ajar. Feeling a touch guilty, she peeked into the room and saw that Pinkie Pie was on top of Rainbow Dash facing in the opposite direction, and the two were deeply involved with oral gratification of their partner, thus making the loud moaning sounds she heard within.

She froze when she noticed Pinkie Pie look up and towards the door, yet she didn't seem to notice that the shy Pegasus was peeking in at them. When Pinkie went back to attending Dash's needs, she silently moved away from the door and down towards the kitchen. She couldn't risk the noise the door would have made if she tried to close the door, and the door wouldn't stay closed if she didn't latch it back in place.

Moving down to the kitchen, she placed a pot on the oven and poured some milk into it. She lighted the pilot to the gas and then the burner, setting the milk to be warmed while she waited. By testing the milk with her fetlock, she determined when it was warm enough to pour off into a glass and drink.

Taking the milk in hoof, she went over to the table and sat down to drink. She was in a mood to chug the milk hard and fast.

"We didn't wake you," asked a familiar and yet uncharacteristically quiet voice, "did we?"

She glanced to the doorway to see that Pinkie Pie was poking her head in the doorway.

"Uh... no..." she replied softly, "It wasn't you..."

Pinkie came in with Dash in tow. The scent of their aroused state washed into the room with them.

"Hi Fluttershy," said Dash quietly, "Sorry to bother you..."

"It's not a bother," she said as she blushed in response to their smell. She felt a little boxed in when Pinkie came up on her right side and Dash came up on her left side.

"I just want you to know how grateful I am for letting me and my little Dashie stay here overnight," whispered Pinkie into Fluttershy's ear.

"Yeah," sighed Dash into her other ear, "since I felt so bad about the shed being broke because of the weather and everything."

Fluttershy blushed harder between them.

"It's alright," she squeaked, "totally fine. Really."

Then they nibbled her ears and she felt like she was going to faint from the heat in her cheeks. The smell of their arousal was pushing into her nose like it was driven by a plunger.

"Oh dear..."

Just when she thought she couldn't be more embarrassed, she noticed that Big Macintosh had poked his nose into the kitchen doorway. He eyes were wide when he turned to see her between Pinkie and Dash getting her ears nibbled with the horrible blush in her cheeks. It was then that she passed out on the kitchen table...


	10. Chapter 10

"Her Big Fluttering Heart" Pt 10

And so the Heart goes

by Neoraichu

Big Macintosh X Fluttershy

...

When Fluttershy awoke, she was tucked snugly in bed.

"Are ya feelin better?" asked a familiar voice behind her.

Looking back, she noticed that Big Macintosh sitting by the bed looking at her with some concern in his eyes. Just behind him was Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, looking a bit awkwardly at her.

"I'm all right," answered Fluttershy quietly.

"Sorry about earlier," said Pinkie Pie, "We weren't trying to get you so flustered."

"Yeah," added Dash, "We just wanted to thank you for being so kind."

"It's okay," answered Fluttershy, "I didn't expect to faint either. I just saw Big Macintosh looking at us and I couldn't help but think about what he was thinking when his eyes went so large."

"I was just a little surprised to see you getting attention like that," said Big Macintosh, "I didn't think it was bad or nothin. I know you're real good friends an all with Pinkie and Dash, an I'd never think bad of ya no matter how ya really feel abouts them."

"I love you, Fluttershy," confessed Pinkie, "but not the same way that I love Dashie. I don't think I could love any other pony as much as I love my Dashie."

"And I love you too, Fluttershy," added Dash, "but not like I love Pinkie. We were made for each other like no two other ponies."

"I love you, Fluttershy," said Big Macintosh, "an I jus want ya ta know that I could spend the rest of mah life living just with y'all. Ya could even move out ta the farm with me an all."

"I love you, Big Mackie," said Fluttershy with a blush, "but I can't leave all the animals I have to look after. They need me."

"I understands," he said back, "so I'll come an visit ya on the farm as often as y'all will put up with me."

"Oh, you could never come over too often for me," she replied, "and I'd love to come by the farm to visit you as much as I can."

"Well Dashie and I should be getting back home," said Pinkie, "I'm sure that you and Big Macintosh have a lot of things to talk about. Besides, I still have some personal matters to discus with Dashie, right my cotton candy treat?"

Dash blushed slightly as she nodded. For some reason, Fluttershy turned a bit red in the face as well. Then Pinkie left the room with Dash in tow, leaving Fluttershy and Big Macintosh alone together in the room.

"Well, I all need ta git back to the farm," said Big Macintosh softly, "I'm sure that Applejack is probably wondering about where I am by now."

"Wait," said Fluttershy, "Could you please stay with me just a little longer?"

He paused a second or two before replying, "Sure, I can stay with ya a little longer."

"Thank you."

"Are ya feelin all right?" he asked with some concern.

"I'm... well," she replied awkwardly, "I'm just... afraid to be alone... right now..."

"Y'all never be alone," he said comfortingly, "cause I'll always love ya even if I is far away." He leaned in closer and softly kissed her nose.

"Thank you," she replied, "thank you so much." She yawned softly and then added, "Please stay with me until I go back to sleep. I want to fall asleep looking into your eyes."

"Sure sugar-cube," he answered, "I'm sure Applejack can wait for me a bit longer."

"You're so kind," she sighed.

"I could say the same bout you," he said with a smile.

"Thank you again."

"Tis just da plain truth. Nuthin more and nuthin less."

So the two of them gazed longingly into each others eyes until she fell asleep again, and then he very quietly slipped out of the room.

"Sleep well, ma love," he said as he ever so quietly closed the door.

~fin~


End file.
